This project is a study of the relationship between the amylase inhibitor in wheat flour with alpha-gliadin which has been shown to be the offending protein in celiac disease. The inhibitor and gliadin proteins with be studied for their effects on starch digestion as well as on the disruption by lysozomes which has been shown to occur by proteins active in celiac disease. Studies will be made on the physical and chemical features of the amylase inhibitor including sequencing. The role of the functional groups will also be investigated as will a variety of physical properties in an attempt to elucidate the mechanism of interaction. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Romano, A.T. and D.H. Strumeyer. 1976. Terminal Residues of Hog Pancreatic Amylase. Biochem. and Biophys. Acta 446: 19-29. Fisher, D.E., J.F. Amend and D.H. Strumeyer. 1977. Anserine and Carnosine in Chicks (Gallus Gallus), Rat Props (Rattus Rattus) and Ducklings (Anas Platythrhynchos): Comparative Ontogenetic Observations 56: 367-370.